Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality (VR) and augmented-reality (AR) systems can potentially create truly unique experiences. Conventional VR systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' views to only virtual environments. This is often achieved through the use of a head-mounted device (HMD) that completely blocks any view of the real world. As a result, a user is entirely immersed within the virtual environment. In contrast, conventional AR systems create an augmented-reality experience by visually admixing virtual images within a user's view of the real world.